Five-Headed Dragon
|phon = Faibu Goddo Doragon |trans = Five God Dragon |altname = F.G.D. |animename = Mythic Dragon |dbtname = F.G.D. |wc6name = F.G.D. |ygoname = F.G.D. |rodname = F.G.D. |tscname = F.G.D. |gx02name = F.G.D. |image = FiveHeadedDragon-LC03-EN-UR-LE.png |attribute = Dark |type = Dragon |type2 = Fusion |type3 = Effect |level = 12 |atk = 5000 |def = 5000 |number = 99267150 |materials = 5 Dragon-Type monsters |effect = Summon, Continuous |lore = 5 Dragon-Type monsters Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster. |frlore = 5 monstres de Type Dragon Ce monstre ne peut être Invoqué Spécialement que par une Invocation Fusion. Cette carte ne peut pas être détruite au combat avec un monstre TERRE, EAU, FEU, VENT ou TÉNÈBRES. (Le calcul des dommages s'applique normalement.) |jplore = ドラゴン族モンスター×５ このカードは融合召喚でしか特殊召喚できない。このカードは闇・地・水・炎・風属性モンスターとの戦闘では破壊されない。 |animelore = Virtual World arc only Ritual This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Dragon Revival Ritual". When this card is Ritual Summoned, destroy all cards your opponent controls. This card cannot attack the turn it is Ritual Summoned. This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster. |rodlore = Divine Effect Monster A divine dragon of great power and five huge heads. It has the power to destroy every card on the foe's field. |tsclore = Divine Normal Monster A gargantuan dragon with five heads that is simply invincible. It is formed by the fusion of five strong dragons. |dbtlore = This card can only be Special Summoned with a Fusion Summon. This card is Fusion Summoned with 5 Dragon monsters. This card does not take battle damage from EARTH, WATER, FIRE, WIND, or DARK monsters. |en_sets = Structure Deck Special Edition Promos (SD09-ENSS1 - UR) Gold Series 4: Pyramids Edition (GLD4-EN031 - GUR) ' Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World' (LC03-EN004 - UR) |fr_sets = Gold Series 4: Pyramids Edition (GLD4-FR031 - GUR) ' Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World' (LC03-FR004 - UR) |de_sets = Structure Deck Special Edition Promos (SD09-DESS1 - UR) Gold Series 4: Pyramids Edition (GLD4-DE031 - GUR) ' Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World' (LC03-DE004 - UR) |it_sets = Structure Deck Special Edition Promos (SD09-ITSS1 - UR) Gold Series 4: Pyramids Edition (GLD4-IT031 - GUR) ' Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World' (LC03-IT004 - UR) |sp_sets = Structure Deck Special Edition Promos (SD09-SPSS1 - UR) Gold Series 4: Pyramids Edition (GLD4-SP031 - GUR) ' Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World' (LC03-SP004 - UR) |jp_sets = Booster Pack Tin Series Promos (BPCT-JP005 - UtR) GameBoy Duel Monsters Promos: Series 7 (GB7-001 - ScR) Beginner's Edition 2 (2011) (BE02-JP208 - ScR) |kr_sets = Structure Deck 13: Special Edition Promo (SD13-KRSE1 - ScR) |gx02_sets = Dragon Drive (Ultra Rare) |wc6_sets = Dragon Collection All FusionMonsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |anime_dm = 045, 098, 113, 185 |anime_gx = 005, 095, 160, 163, 178 |support1 = Dragon |antisupport1 = DARK |antisupport2 = EARTH |antisupport3 = WATER |antisupport4 = FIRE |antisupport5 = WIND |summon1 = Nomi |summon2 = 5 Fusion Materials |attack1 = Cannot be destroyed by battle |tscdc = 169 |tscnumber = 889 |wc6dp = 5200 |database_id = 5502 }}